Remote control toy systems where battle games can be realized by driving devices remotely controlled from transmitters have been already known widely. In the battle games, when player's driving device and an opponent's driving device transmit and receive offense signals including offense information, the offense information damages the opponent's driving device. The result of the battle is determined by accumulation of the damages (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-164676).